An Unexpected Friendship
by FelicianaVargasCupcake
Summary: NO FLAMING PLEASE ; ; Canada and Romano are both feeling a little lonely. Who knows, maybe they both can find a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Romano walked down the street staring forward.

It was freezing tonight. The snow fell and hit his rosy cheeks.

He winced every time. It was already freezing, the snow on top of that…It was awful.

He felt so lonely. He left Italy and decided to go on a trip.

He was on the streets of New York. He actually liked it here. There were lots of people with lots of things to do and lots of places to go.

He was just another person.

It was almost Christmas and he was looking for gifts. He first thought of Canada. Canada was a lot like him. Neither of them got a lot of attention and was constantly outshined.

Romano took out his phone and called Canada.

"Hey you are not too far from New York?" Romano asked trying to take the bitter edge off his voice.

"N-no…Why?" Canada asked softly.

Romano felt butterflies. Canada's voice was so sweet.

"I'm in New York. You should come down here." Romano said making it sound as if Canada had no choice in the matter.

"Uh sure, I'll be down tomorrow morning. Where can I find you?" Canada asked.

Romano looked around and mumbled the name of the first hotel he saw into the phone.

"Okay, goodnight Romano." Canada said hanging up.

Romano felt less alone knowing he'd be joined tomorrow.

He continued to walk down the cold streets occasionally bumping into people.

He heard a familiar voice start calling his name from behind.

America….Romano frowned, that jerk gave him a serious head ache.

America ran up behind Romano grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"Hey America…" Romano growled.

America grinned "Hey Romano! Why didn't you tell me you were visiting?! Bro this is so totally awesome!"

"Why are you shouting?" Romano snapped.

"I'm not shouting!" America laughed.

"I invited Canada down to spend the day with me tomorrow, please do not interfere jerk!" Romano stated trying to match America's volume to see if it annoying him.

"Hey bro you don't need to shout." America said seriously.

Romano gave America a dirty look and started walking away.

America fell silent and just watched Romano walk away.

Romano checked into the hotel he mentioned to Canada and found his room.

He collapsed onto the bed and let out a long sigh.

Romano had a head ache now. It was all America's fault too.

Romano sat up and picked up his brown suitcase and threw it onto the bed beside him.

Opening his suitcase he pulled out red silky pajamas.

He changed into them and crawled into the warm bed.

Closing his eyes, he instantly fell asleep.


	2. Italy's Gift

Romano woke up and heard a soft knock on the door. He stood up and walked to the door and swung it open. Canada was standing outside with a little tan bag. "Hey Canada." Romano forced a smile. "Hello Romano" Canada smiled sweetly. "Ready to go Christmas shopping?" Romano asked. "Yep." Canada said putting his bag down. "Canada, leave I need to get dressed." Romano said, his face going red. "Oh sorry!" Canada blushed leaving and closing the door behind him. Romano got changed into a red plaid shirt and jeans. He put his shoes on and opened the door for Canada. Canada nodded and they headed out.

Romano pulled his puffy green coat on as they stepped out of the hotel and into the cold, bitter weather. Canada looked totally calm as Romano was shivering like crazy. "What the hell man? You're not cold?" Romano whimpered. "Oh I'm used to the cold." Canada smiled. "Who should we get presents for?" Romano asked staring forward into the snow. "France…, America…., Spain…, North Italy…, Germany…" Canada listed. "Oh yea. We should go get little bro a kitty." Romano said looking around for a pet store. He spotted one right across the street. "Let's go get kitty." Romano said crossing the street with ease. Canada followed nervously.

"Look kitty." Romano said pointing to a fluffy white kitten with a pink ribbon tied around its neck loosely in a pretty bow. "Oh, it's so cute." Canada grinned. Romano stepped into the store with Canada behind him. They stepped into the store and there was a little bell on the door announcing their arrival. The store was very warm and had lots of puppies and kittens in large cages. The store was colorful with bright green and pink walls and pet toys scattered on shelves. "Good Morning!" A cheerful blonde girl behind the counter greeted them. She was in a Christmas elf costume for the holidays and had her short light hair in piggy tails reaching her shoulders. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She grinned at Romano blushing a bit. "Kitty." He replied simply pointing to the little white kitten.

"Would you like to adopt her? I'd recommend you play with her first." The girl said picking up a ring with lots of keys on it. Romano glanced at his watch, "Uh sure, let's play with it." He said sternly. The girl walked over to the cage and picked it up. She led Romano and Canada to a separate room. "We need to go in here so the kitten doesn't run off and out of the store." She explained putting the cage down and closing the door. The room had the same green walls at the open part of the store and a bottle of hand sanitizer in the corner. The girl took out a pink key matching the ribbon and unlocked the cage. The kitten was shy at first. Romano reached into the cage and dragged the poor kitty out. "Don't force her…" The girl said nervously. "I won't hurt it." Romano snapped. "What's her name?" Canada asked nicely looking up at the girl. "Peppermint. We got her around the holidays so we thought it'd be a fitting name, especially if you were giving her as a present." The girl grinned. "Cute name." Canada smiled reaching out to pet Peppermint. The cat looked terrified but wasn't running. Canada's hand touched the cat's fluffy white fur. "So soft." He whispered.

"Can we buy him now?" Romano asked. "It's a her…" The girl said quietly putting Peppermint back in the cage and locking the little door. She led them out of the room and to the counter. She placed the cage on the counter and dug threw a few papers until she found one. She put the paper on a clipboard and handed it to Romano with a pen. "Fill this out and then you may have Peppermint." She said with a less cheerful disposition then before. Romano went over to a bright yellow chair and began to fill out the form while Canada made small talk with the girl. After about half an hour Romano came back with the sheet. He handed it to the girl who looked over it for a minute or so then handed him the cat. "Happy Holidays." She said plainly waving goodbye. "Same to you!" Canada said before they left.

Romano carried the white cage in hand. "What's next on our list?" He asked his quiet Canadian friend. "France...We can bake for him." Canada suggested. "How we are not near either of our kitchens." Romano said irritably. "We're in the northern part of America, my house isn't too far." Canada corrected. "Alright let's bake for him." Romano said nervously.


	3. France's Gift

So Romano, Canada, and Peppermint headed back to Canada's house after Romano re-packed his bag. The snow became heavier the farther north they got. "It's so c-cold." Romano shivered holding the kitty close to his body for warmth. "Don't worry we're almost there." Canada whispered as they drove past a mountain of snow. After an hour or so they drove up a long icy drive way. A large white house stood tall in front of them. "W-welcome to my h-home." Canada said nervously. "So big." Romano managed through his shivers. "Thank you." Canada blushed. He led Romano into the house and to the kitchen. Romano let Peppermint out of her cage to roam around while they baked. "What should we bake?" Romano asked Canada leaning on the marble counter. "Baguettes, we can also buy him a bottle of wine too." Canada said happily pulling out yeast and bread flour. "I don't know how to…" Romano began. "That's okay I'll show you!" Canada smile taking out measuring utensils

"So….let's begin?" Romano said hesitantly. Canada pulled out a bread machine from the cabinet. "Here, you can measure the ingredients out and I can put them in the bread machine." Canada said handing Romano a measuring cup. "How much do I-?" Romano asked trailing off. Canada handed him a paper with the recipe. Romano blushed; Canada was taking charge for once. Romano kind of liked this. Romano measured out all the ingredients. Romano began to stare off into space, daydreaming off Christmas; the look on his bro's face when he got the kitty…The noise of the bread machine yanked Romano out of his dream. "It'll take a while for this bread to be ready. Let's go look for some wine to give him." Canada said. "Hey Canada…" Romano said quietly. "Yes?" Canada smiled. "Why don't you act like this around all of us?" Romano asked sadly. "What do you mean?" Canada asked. "You're really being yourself." Romano explained picking up Peppermint. "I try…no one hears me." Canada said sadly.

"I think people hear me too clearly." Romano said as they walked out of the house and got in Canada's car. Canada started the car and began driving to the store. Romano stared out the window at the piles of snow. It was all so clean and white, not like America's snow. He pressed his face against the cold window and felt as if half his face was going numb but he didn't really care too much. Canada turned on the radio and Christmas music played quietly until they arrived at the store. Romano got out of the car and him and Canada began walking to the store. "France likes strong expensive wine. Have any ideas?" Romano asked. "Not really. If we can't find anything we can just ask someone who works here, I'm sure they will be nice and help us." Canada smiled as they walked into the store. The two young men walked around looking down the aisles till they found one filled with fancy looking bottles. "Found them!" Canada said cheerfully walking towards a red bottle with a green ribbon. "What about this one. It's pretty, eh?" Canada smiled holding it carefully in his hand. "Let me see." Romano said taking it form Canada, he looked at it trying to look like he knew what he was doing. "It's good." Romano said trying to sound official. He handed it back to Canada.

Canada began walking to the checkout line. "I hope he likes this." Canada smiled. "Yeah that'd be cool." Romano said with a hint of indifference as he stared around at the colorful holiday decorations around the store. Canada bought the wine and they walked back to the car. On the way home Romano started thinking about the other countries and what presents to get them. Food seemed like a good idea for most of them. He wasn't as close to them as he was Italy so getting them all pets could be a catastrophe

The two countries arrived at Canada's house and stepped out into the cold. They hurried into the warm house and put the wine on the counter. Canada opened the bread machine and took out the fresh, hot bread. It smelled wonderful. "Ouch!" Canada whimpered dropping the bread on a long white plate. "It's hot."

"Well no duh." Romano said irritably. "So who is next?" Romano asked. "America…" Canada said putting a little Band-Aid on his hurt hand.


	4. America's Gift

Hey bros

i am sooo sorry, i haven't updated in forever.

Since it's after christmas and this story is becoming irrelevant im just going to try and finish it up quick today.

Sorry it sucked so much i promise i'll write a super awesome wonderful fanfiction later to make up for this fail

Romano sighed and sat down. "Hamburger bastard."  
"That's it we can get him hamburger stuff!" Canada smiled proud of himself.  
"A hamburger, but he always has those." Romano said actually trying to put thought into the gift.  
"A coupon to McDonald's." Canada joked.  
"Come on man…" Romano said irritated.  
"Okay, let's go out. I'm sure we can find something for him.  
"Okay we can go to town and looked for something for that jerk." Romano got up and began walking out the door as Canada followed.  
It had snowed more while they were inside and the ground looked white and fluffy.  
Romano looked down at the snow as his shoes made prints in the fluffy snow.  
Canada smiled a little, Romano seemed happy here.  
"It's cold." Romano pouted as they got into the car.  
Canada held Romano's cold hand.  
"I know; I'm sorry." He whispered.  
Canada drove to a snow covered shopping center and they stepped out into the wintery wind.  
They walked stiffly to a random store and walked in.  
A little bell rang as the door opened.  
"Hello." Canada smiled to the cashier.  
He smiled back and waved to him.  
"Can I help you?" The cashier asked.  
"We need a gift for a stupid American." Romano huffed stepping towards the counter.  
"A lot of American pride, eh?" The man laughed a little.  
"You could say that." Canada said quietly.  
"Here, we have American flag things." The young man led them down the hall to a section of mugs, and flags, and pencils, and such with American flags and red white and blue stripes.  
"These are perfect" Romano laughed picking up a huge plate.  
"Yeah, we can just get him flags and pencils." Canada said picking up a handful of one cent pencils and two five dollar flags.  
Romano smirked a little thinking about how simple it was to please America.  
They bought America's gifts and got back in the car.  
"So shall we deliver the gifts?" Canada asked Romano.  
"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve." Romano said holding the bag.  
They drove to Canada's house, picked up the presents and cat, and got back in the car.  
"Whose should we drop off first?" Romano asked.  
"America is closest." Canada said.

It didn't take long to get to America's house.  
"We come with gifts, jerk. Romano shouted as he knocked on the door with force.  
America swung the door open, "Hey bros!"  
"H-hey America." Canada said softly handing him a blue bag, "Merry Christmas."  
"Oh thanks dude!" America said looking into the bag, "Hey look FLAGS!" America yelled with joy.


	5. Delivering France's Gift

"Time to go to papa France." Canada smiled as they got back into Canada's car.

"Oh no." Romano snuck into the car seat.

"I won't let him hurt you. He's a good person really." Canada said putting his hand over Romano's little cold hand.

"Okay…I want bastard Spain." Romano whimpered.

"Don't worry." Canada said quietly.

Romano sighed and glared out the window.

-**so now they're in France-**

"Hello Papa!" Canada smiled knocking on France's door.

Romano has never seen Canada so loud and happy.

After a moment France opened the door.

His blonde wavy hair was pulled back into a lose pony tail and he had a plain white apron.

"Canada! Mon ami!" France grinned pulling Canada towards him into a warm adorable hug.

Romano stood at a distance. "Hello France." He muttered.

"Come in! Come in!" France smiled opening his door wider letting to two boys in.

Romano was nervous and stood inside France's kitchen.

It smelled absolutely wonderful.

Romano was almost tempted to ask for whatever France was cooking.

"Merry Christmas, my friends." France grinned winking at Romano.

Romano shivered and looked away, "C'mon Canada, get on with it."

"Oh yeah! Here is you're present!" Canada grinned handing a blue and red bag to France.

"Thank you very much! I wish I had something to give you!" France sighed.

France reached into the bag and pulled out wine and the baguette.

"This is wonderful! I insist you stay and enjoy this with me because I have nothing else to give you for Christmas." He smiled.

"Oh, well it's yours, I'd feel bad if you gave it back to us to eat." Canada blushed.

"Oh don't worry; it'll be a fun Christmas celebration. I'll invite Italy and America and England and we can all enjoy my wonderful cooking!"

"Oh alright, that's perfect. We have a kitty to give North Italy." Canada smiled.


	6. The End

Canada and Romano sat down on France's balcony that overlooked the city of Paris.

It was cold but breathtaking.

Snow fell lightly on every surface they could see.

The sun began to set behind the city.

Everything about this moment was absolutely beautiful.

Romano sighed; for once his anger was gone.

He felt himself get sleepy and his eyes closed for a second.

He began to drift when he heard America's loud laugh come from France's living room.

"Sup bros!" America shouted.

The loud American ran out onto the balcony.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" America grinned.

Canada remained calm, America meant well…plus it was Christmas eve.

Romano desperately held on to his patience.

"Merry Christmas…" Romano mumbled.

There was a knock at the door and England's voice was heard, "Hello France. Merry Christmas." He said politely walking out onto to the balcony.

"Hello." England greeted the other countries and sat down next to America.

America fell silent; he was amazed by the beauty of Paris at night.

The lights filled in the darkness.

"This…is….epic." America said a soft smiled on his face.

Finally Italy arrived; he hugged France and ran onto the balcony to everyone.

He sat on Romano's lap. "Fratello! It's been so long I missed you!"

Romano smiled a bit and hugged Italy, "Merry Christmas."

Silence fell over the countries again.

France stepped out onto the balcony with a plate of cheese and a sliced up baguette in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

He sat down next to Canada and wrapped a blanket around the smaller, quieter country.

"Merry Christmas." France whispered.

They sat in silence for a while just looking at each other and enjoying the food.

Then they heard a faint, "ve-meow.", from inside.

"Oh yea, Italy we have a present for you." Canada said remembering the cat.

Italy smiled his arms around Romano and his head on his brother's shoulder.

Canada got up and went to retrieve the cat, bringing it outside; he put it on Italy's lap.

"Grazi!" Italy laughed hugging the cat.

They all had a very peaceful night and a wonderful Christmas the next day.


End file.
